


When your life is almost like a soap opera except it’s not

by Vilchen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Don’t copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is the best doggo, Short, Short and ridiculous, attempted humor, cause why not, like ten seconds short, lol when is he not, married, russian soap operas, victor is extra af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/pseuds/Vilchen
Summary: "Let’s get a divorce.""Only if I get full custody of Makka."





	When your life is almost like a soap opera except it’s not

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and 100% ridiculous, btw. But enjoy!

 

Ekaterina pushes Igor off her and runs out of the salon with her long, curly blonde hair trailing behind her, and a flashback from their almost-wedding a year ago flashes in front of Igor's eyes, when Ekaterina left him at the alter, skirt and veil flowing as she ran away. He reaches out, apologies on his lips, but it’s too late. The door slams after her, leaving him alone to stare longingly after her.

"Nooo, Igor, you gotta chase after her..." Yuuri waves the tv remote at the screen, but Igor remains stupidly impassive and sits down in a leather chair with his head in his hands. Vasilisa, a nasty maid Yuuri occasionally wants to kick in the shin, appears from offscreen with some whiskey and a lingering pat on his shoulder.

"Vasilisa, get your hands off him! He’s engaged!" Makkachin barks disapprovingly. Yuuri holds him tighter and ruffles his fur, because Makkachin is a good dog and he’s right. You shouldn’t try to steal your adopted cousin's man, no matter how long you’ve loved him.

The apartment door clicks open, a pair of keys clinks in the bowl next to the shoe rack, and Makkachin hops off the couch to greet his owner. Yuuri pouts at the distinct lack of dog on the couch and clutches a pillow instead. The couch is always better with dog.

"Yuuri!" Victor skids in with Makkachin at is heels with his brows furrowed in a distraught grimace. Yuuri clutches the pillow firmly and focuses on the television again. Ekaterina is having a passionate make out with Mikhail, Vasilisa's twin brother and a secret millionaire. That’s pretty interesting.

"Yuuri," Victor repeats, dead serious, "Let’s get a divorce."

Yuuri pauses the television. Victor moves over to the couch and grasps one of his hands in his own, the wedding band around his finger warm against Yuuri's palm.

"Yakov refuses to give me time off for a third honeymoon, so we have to get a divorce so I can marry you again." Victor says this while sweaty from practice, and his hair is tousled in a way that hints at a long run home. Yuuri is quiet for a while. Contemplates his options.

He could say no. They don’t really have much time to waste before competition season starts, and he knows Yuri hasn’t been pulling any stops. It would also serve as a nice reminder that stealing Makkachin on rest days is a big no-no.

But saying yes would mean a trip to France or Italy or Hawaii and Victor's full attention for a whole week. Plus, Victor in a swimsuit is high up on his list of favorite outfits. In the end, it’s not a hard decision.

Yuuri throws his arms around Victor's neck and kisses him senseless, because this ridiculous man honestly thinks he needs the excuse of a honeymoon to convince him.

"Yes, I’ll marry you again you dog stealing heathen," he murmurs in between kisses, "But I demand full custody of Makkachin." Victor smiles against his lips, lifts him of the couch (Yuuri swoons and he’s not ashamed) and carries him to the bedroom, away from Ekaterina and Igor's hopeless love life. Yuuri has always preferred theirs anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, lol, Victor got visitation rights (eventually).   
> Oh, and the soap opera in this is 100% made up. I just tried to get it as ridiculous as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to yell(gently) at me in the comments!


End file.
